En el Faro de Alejandría
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: Las vacaciones de Rose y Scorpius se arruinan gracias a que ella tiene que viajar por trabajo. Sin embargo Scorpius verá en ese viaje la oportunidad perfecta para finalmente proponerle matrimonio a Rose. Esta historia participa en el "Reto Aquel viaje inolvidable" del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.


**En el Faro de Alejandría**

_por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mi mayor sueño (aparte de convertirme en médico) es llegar a ser escritora reconocida algún día, y por qué no, tener un par de millones en mi cuenta bancaria. Desafortunadamente para mí, eso sigue siendo aún un sueño. Ni los personajes (cómo quisiera yo un Scorpius), ni el mundo mágico, ni en resumidas cuentas nada de lo que reconozcan, me pertenece, todo es creación de la maravillosa Jotaká. Solo soy dueña de la trama que espero los entretenga tanto como me ha entretenido a mí escribirla.

Esta historia fue escrita para el reto _**"Aquel viaje inolvidable" **_del foro **El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

No ha sido beteado, así que me disculpo por todos los errores.

Dedicado especialmente para **Bianca Jackson **por tenerme tanta paciencia y darme tantas oportunidades, espero no decepcionarte linda. Esto va para ti.

_11/08/13:_ He hecho una revisión y corregido pequeños detalles que no cambian para nada el sentido de la historia, pero espero la hagan un poco mejor.

* * *

.

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba a paso apresurado entre los magos que rondaban el callejón Diagon ese día de febrero, la gente no dejaba de verle fijamente por su túnica verde limón y él llegaba tarde para almorzar con Rose. Finalmente alcanzó la entrada de la Heladería Florean Fortescue y atravesó las puertas saludando a la dueña* que le indicó que su novia estaba en la terraza, en la mesa donde siempre se sentaban.

La encontró leyendo un libro mientras bebía de una enorme copa lo que parecía un batido rosado, probablemente de frambuesa, su favorito. Se acercó lentamente y colocó sus manos sobre sus ojos, cubriéndole prácticamente la mitad del rostro con ellas.

—Scorpius, estás helado —se quejó la chica con una enorme sonrisa, mientras apartaba las manos de su novio suavemente.

Scorpius se inclinó entonces para darle un rápido beso en los labios y luego tomar asiento frente a ella.

—Siento llegar tarde, pero hubo un accidente en una tienda de Hogsmeade y hubieron varios heridos —explicó mientras tomaba el menú que le esperaba sobre la mesa.

Él y Rose Weasley se conocieron gracias al mejor amigo de ambos, Albus Potter, que además era el primo de la chica. Ambos mentirían si dijeran que su relación fue siempre cordial, eran más bien del tipo "te odio, pero por hacerme quererte".

A mediados de su sexto año en Hogwarts por fin habían llegado a una convivencia lo suficientemente estable como para permitirles a ambos darse cuenta de lo que sentían por el otro, y para alegría de Albus y disgusto de la familia de los dos, comenzaron a salir. Al salir de Hogwarts ambos habían tomado direcciones diferentes, ella trabajaba en el ministerio y él como sanador en San Mungo, pero mantenían su noviazgo y se encontraban cada tarde en el callejón Diagon para almorzar juntos.

—No te preocupes, no llevo mucho esperando porque también salí tarde de la oficina. Un problema con la reubicación de algunos elfos domésticos que se abocaron a la ley de mamá para solicitar un trabajo remunerado —respondió ella restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano—. ¿Ordenamos? Muero de hambre

—Claro, yo tampoco he comido nada. ¿Sabes qué me tiene emocionado? —le preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Rose apartó la mirada rápidamente y comenzó a buscar nerviosamente a la mesera.

—Que solo faltan tres días para irnos de vacaciones juntos —continuó él tratando de captar su atención. Al ver que ella se puso todavía más nerviosa frunció el ceño y preguntó—: Rose, ¿estás bien? ¿qué sucede?

Rose dio un largo sorbo de su bebida y tomó aire lentamente tratando de reunir el valor para decirle a su novio algo que sabía que no le iba a gustar. Sobre todo porque se lo tendría que haber dicho hace dos semanas.

—La División de Bestias recibió varios informes la semana pasada y aparentemente la situación se salió de control —comenzó Rose, evitando mirar a Scorpius a los ojos.

—No entiendo, ¿es eso lo que te tiene así de nerviosa y preocupada? —preguntó el rubio con seriedad, le estaba preocupando tanta inseguridad por parte de la chica.

—El Ministerio de Magia Egipcio necesita ayuda con unas esfinges que se han asentado a la entrada de un centro turístico y no dejan entrar a los muggles a menos que resuelvan sus acertijos. Los desmemorizadores ya no pueden con tanto trabajo y han pedido ayuda a varios países.

—Bueno, seguramente el asunto va a resolverse bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte… —ella no le dejó terminar porque lo tomó de las manos y mirándole fijamente con una disculpa en los ojos, concluyó:

—Scor, debo viajar a Egipto mañana.

Scopius apartó sus manos con fuerza pero sin brusquedad.

—Pero Rose, llevamos planeando irnos de vacaciones hace más de un año y ya he conseguido que Louis me cubra en San Mungo. ¿Es que no estás cansada de trabajar tanto? —le preguntó con tristeza.

—Scor, necesito vacaciones. Hace meses que no hago más que trabajar, y aunque me encanta mi trabajo, estoy exhausta. Quiero ver de nuevo a mi familia, me quiero divertir al menos un poco —Scorpius no pudo más que suspirar, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a su novia tan alterada y que el motivo fuese el cansancio solo lo hacía aún más desconcertante.

—**Carpe Diem** Rose —dijo él tomándola nuevamente de las manos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la pelirroja con una cara de no entender nada.

—Significa aprovecha el momento —respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Rose rodó los ojos.

—Sé lo que significa, pero no entiendo lo que quieres decir. Acabo de comunicarte que no podremos irnos de vacaciones y en cambio tengo que viajar por un mes al otro lado del mundo para trabajar. ¿Cómo exactamente voy a aprovechar el momento?

—¿En qué ciudad están las esfinges?

—En El Cairo —respondió aún sin entender a dónde quería ir a parar el chico.

—Bueno, tengo entendido que El Cairo es una ciudad muy bonita y con muchos lugares turísticos, puedo viajar contigo y cuando termines lo que tienes que hacer nos vamos los dos solos a Alejandría, siempre has querido visitar la biblioteca de Alejandría y estoy seguro que podemos encontrar muchos lugares para visitar —le propuso con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Eres la jefa del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, estoy seguro que puedes tomarte unas vacaciones si así lo deseas.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír, quizá viajar a Egipto no resultaría como ella lo había pensado.

—Egipto será mil veces mejor si me acompañas —le respondió dándole un beso.

—Nos iremos de vacaciones entonces —le dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa, lo que sea por hacerla feliz, se dijo.

* * *

—Si papá, no voy a faltar al almuerzo en La Madriguera. Le diré a Meg que la abuela está muy enferma y quiere que nos reunamos, ella lo entenderá.

Albus estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de roble con su padre justo enfrente. Harry Potter asintió satisfecho y sus ojos verdes brillaron con alivio.

—Gracias hijo. Pero, ¿sabes? Podrías llevar a Megara, a Molly no le molestará, le cae muy bien.

El chico iba a responderle cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió para dar paso a la secretaria del mayor.

—Señor, disculpe que le moleste pero el ministro quiere verle en su oficina —Harry se giró para ver a la mujer.

—Claro Agnes, gracias. Ahora mismo voy.

—Y Albus, Scorpius Malfoy está fuera —agregó la mujer antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Ser el jefe de Aurores requiere su trabajo —bromeó Albus—. Gracias por avisarme, le diré a Meg que vaya conmigo.

Harry se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo a su hijo para después salir por la puerta. Scorpius iba entrando y ambos se saludaron cordialmente.

El heredero de los Malfoy entró a la oficina de su mejor amigo y se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado el padre de éste.

—Vaya, ser Auror sí que es emocionante —comentó con ironía el rubio mientras señalaba las paredes de la oficina a su alrededor. Albus solamente le ignoró.

—Claro que es un gusto verte amigo ¿Qué te trae por acá? —le rebatió con marcado sarcasmo.

—Rose y yo nos iremos de viaje a Egipto mañana —dijo como si nada y Albus abrió la boca en sorpresa.

—¿A Egipto? Creí que se iban la semana entrante, y ¿por qué a Egipto? —preguntó.

—Es una larga historia, ella tiene que viajar por trabajo y eso —contestó rápidamente—, pero no es eso lo que vine a decirte. Tengo el anillo, se lo pediré mientras estemos allá.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó el chico de ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Muy seguro —respondió el rubio mientras sacaba un caja de terciopelo azul del bolsillo interior de su túnica y le mostraba su contenido a su mejor amigo.

—**¡Oh my God! **—exclamó Albus, visiblemente impresionado—. Muy Malfoy —bromeó.

—Eso es porque se trata de la sortija Malfoy —Scorpius rodó los ojos—. Yo quería comprar algo más sencillo, más del estilo de Rose, pero mamá insistió en que tenía que darle esta.

—Seguro a Rose le gustará, sobre todo porque es el anillo de tu familia —trató de tranquilizarlo poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Pero, ¿estás seguro? Casarse con una Weasley es un gran paso —Scorpius se puso de pie bruscamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Albus, es la ocasión perfecta, el momento que he estado esperando. Rose tendrá tiempo para relajarse y olvidarse del trabajo y el estrés, y yo por fin podré hacerlo —Scorpius no dejaba de dar vueltas en círculos por la habitación y su amigo estaba disfrutando en grande de verlo tan histéricamente emocionado—. Es la ocasión perfecta —llegado a este punto de su monólogo se detuvo frente a Albus. El chico de ojos verdes podía asegurar que pocas veces había visto tal determinación en los ojos grises de su mejor amigo—. ¿Qué mejor lugar que Alejandría para una proposición de matrimonio?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya entendí, es la ocasión perfecta —le interrumpió levantando una ceja—. ¿Ya sabes cómo lo harás?

—Sí, lo tengo todo listo —respondió Scorpius, y sacó un pergamino que le mostró a Potter.

Albus sonrió.

—Le encantará.

—Sí, sí. Eso lo sé. Pero aún no sé dónde lo haré.

Albus se puso de pie y le hizo a su amigo una cara de burla.

—Eso es muy fácil. Tienes que hacerlo en el Faro de Alejandría, Rose ha querido conocerlo desde que tiene uso de razón y tío Ron le ha hablado mucho de eso**.

* * *

—Albus, **apártate que estoy haciendo una foto.**

—Rose, estamos todavía en Inglaterra —le dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa—. Albus ¿estás seguro que tú y Megara no quieren acompañarnos?

—Seguros —respondió el otro chico con una mirada de complicidad—. Ahora debemos irnos porque la abuela Molly nos espera. Que tengan un buen viaje —se despidieron de ambos chicos y luego les dejaron solos con su equipaje.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Scorpius a Rose, que seguía tratando de fotografiar todo a su alrededor—. El traslador parte en unos minutos.

—Estamos esperando a Alec —respondió Rose y Scorpius hizo una mueca de disgusto—, no debería tardar en llegar.

—¿Alec? ¿Por qué va él a viajar con nosotros? —cuestionó demasiado serio.

—¿No creerías que solo yo iba a ir a resolver el asunto de las esfinges, o sí? Él es mi mejor especialista en el área —le contestó encogiéndose de hombros, pero al parecer la idea le molestaba mucho al chico.

—¿Cuánto tardarán en resolver todo ese asunto?

—No lo sé, todo depende de cómo esté la situación y del tiempo que tardemos en resolver los acertijos***

—No me agrada la idea, sabes que Wood no me cae en gracia. Ha estado colado por ti desde quinto, y se nota que no puede creer que sigas siendo mi novia.

—Vamos, no seas celoso. Cuando el trabajo termine el regresará a Inglaterra y tú y yo nos iremos a visitar el centro cultural del mundo antiguo —estaba clara la emoción que brillaba en sus ojos azules al pensar en Alejandría.

Scorpius se relajó un poco al pensar que pronto Rose sería solamente de él para siempre.

—Tienes razón. Bien cerebrito, háblame del centro cultural del mundo antiguo ¿Qué lugares visitaremos? —le dijo con una sonrisa, y el apodo le costó un golpe en el hombro bastante fuerte por parte de la pelirroja.

—Definitivamente lo primero que visitaremos es el Faro de Alejandría —contestó Rose con mirada soñadora—. Siempre he querido conocerlo.

—¿Sí? —Scorpius estaba haciendo lo posible por fingir que no lo sabía.

—Cuando papá estaba en el colegio, al abuelo Arthur le dieron un premio en el ministerio con el que toda la familia viajó a Egipto y cuando estaba pequeña me contó que una de las cosas que más le gustaron del viaje fue la Isla del faro —comenzó a contar—. Y bueno, considerando que papá rara vez se impresiona por cosas como esa, siempre quise conocerla. Es una lástima que el verdadero faro fuera destruido tanto tiempo atrás, ahora no queda nada, pero en los libros lo describen como hermoso.

—¿Entonces en realidad el Faro de Alejandría no existe? —preguntó Scorpius.

—Existió, ahora solo quedan las ruinas en una Isla hermosa.

—Eso es genial, pero creí que tal vez querías visitar la Biblioteca de Alejandría o ver las ruinas del palacio de Cleopatra, antes de visitar el Faro. Ya sabes lo que dicen, lo mejor para el final.

—Tienes razón, la Biblioteca debe ser impresionante… —Rose fue interrumpida por la llegada de su compañero de trabajo.

—Wood —saludó fríamente el rubio.

—Malfoy —le respondió de la misma forma el chico de cabello castaño—. Rose, es un gusto verte; lamento que tengas que trabajar en tus vacaciones.

—No te preocupes, los dos nos iremos de vacaciones después de que ustedes acaben con su trabajo —le interrumpió Scorpius, repentinamente animado.

Alec fingió una sonrisa y nuevamente se dirigió a su jefa.

—¿Nos vamos? El traslador está a punto de partir.

Rose asintió y los tres se acercaron a la vieja zapatilla de cuero que los llevaría a la capital de Egipto.

* * *

—Este lugar es precioso —dijo Rose mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Los arreglos con las esfinges habían tardado más de lo previsto y Scorpius había pasado dos semanas completamente solo en El Cairo, viendo a su novia ir de un lado para el otro entre pirámides y grandes construcciones.

Al sexto día, Rose se había sentido mal por él y lo había llevado para conocer una de las esfinges que se había asentado en las pirámides de Guiza y estaba extendiendo rápidamente el rumor entre los muggles de que el lugar estaba maldito; pero eso no funcionó, Scorpius se había aburrido pronto de observarlos intentar descifrar el enigma y se había perdido en la zona por no poder hablar el idioma de la región.

Finalmente Rose había logrado dejar a Alec Wood a cargo de lo que restaba del trabajo y ambos viajaron en escoba hasta Alejandría.

Ahora se encontraban en el lobby del "Sheraton Montazah Hotel" donde Scorpius había hecho reservaciones sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Lo es, ¿cierto? —respondió el chico con una sonrisa— Hugo me dijo que tienes una extraña fascinación por el Mediterráneo y ¿el delta del Nilo? Estuve investigando en esa cosa muggle llamada internet y encontré que este hotel tiene vista a ambas cosas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la pelirroja con clara emoción—. **Give me five **—bromeó extendiendo su mano en el aire y él la chocó con la suya.

—Rose… —dijo Scorpius con duda.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te importaría preguntar por nuestra habitación? Ya sabes, no creo que hablen inglés y yo no entiendo palabra de lo que dicen.

—Claro —le dio un beso y luego se dirigió al mostrador de recepción.

Scorpius tomó un folleto sobre los destinos turísticos y servicios del hotel que estaba en un mostrador mientras la esperaba. Estaba entretenido viendo las imágenes cuando Rose regresó con una tarjeta que de alguna forma que él no entendía era la llave de su habitación.

—¿Qué significa _**Isindireyya? **_—preguntó señalando el encabezado del folleto en grandes letras rojas.

—Quiere decir Alejandría en árabe egipcio.

—¿Árabe egipcio? Creí que el idioma es el árabe

—Bueno, verás, el árabe egipcio es un dialecto coloquial del árabe original y es genial porque originalmente fue diseñado únicamente para ser hablado, no escrito; y sin embargo es uno de los dialectos más escritos a nivel mundial —explicó ella con lo que Scorpius llamaba a sus espaldas "la voz de sabihonda", y él la escuchaba con atención—. Es mucho más sencillo que el árabe, y además es el hechizo de traducción que puedo usar.

—¿Hechizo de traducción? —preguntó Scorpius con la boca abierta—. De verdad me hiciste creer que podías hablar este idioma extraño, ahora me siento menos tonto.

—No eres tonto —respondió Rose con una sonrisa—, o bueno, tal vez un poco —y luego salió corriendo hasta su habitación.

Cuando Scorpius logró alcanzarla ella estaba parada frente a las grandes puertas de vidrio observando embelesada la vista de la puesta de sol sobre el delta del río Nilo.

—¿No es hermoso? —se giró para verle cuando le escuchó llegar y luego regresó su vista hacia el balcón.

—Sí, lo es —respondió él. Se había colocado a la par de ella para entonces, pero cuando Rose le vio no estaba mirando el paisaje, la estaba mirando a ella.

—Me refiero al paisaje —le dijo poniéndose roja hasta las orejas.

—También es hermoso —bromeó—. Pero dime, ¿Qué es el delta?

—Delta es el nombre que los griegos le dieron a la desembocadura de un río en el mar. Se llama así por la similitud que hacen los afluvios con la letra griega delta —explicó la pelirroja señalándole con el dedo la forma del delta frente a ella—. El del Nilo es el más grande de todos y lo que hace que Alejandría sea de las mayores ciudades agrícolas del país, además del principal puerto por su contacto directo con el Mediterráneo.

—Vaya, te gusta mucho la historia de Egipto y las ciudades antiguas ¿cierto?

—Muchísimo, gracias por acceder a venir de vacaciones aquí. Sé que querías ir a Francia para aprovechar y visitar a tus abuelos —ambos estaban abrazados en el balcón y comenzaron a besarse sin importarles nada más.

* * *

Finalmente el día llegó. Esa mañana Scorpius se levantó antes que Rose y pidió el desayuno a la cama. Se aseguró que todo estuviera listo y luego colocó un tulipán azul sobre la almohada vacía, justo frente al rostro de Rose.

El clima inusualmente cálido la despertó antes de lo que ella habría deseado. El día anterior habían visitado las ruinas del palacio hundido de Cleopatra, o mejor dicho la versión mágica de las ruinas que los muggles hacían hundidas desde hace más de 1600 años, y en realidad ocultaban el magnífico edificio donde una de las brujas más grandes de la historia egipcia reinó durante años. Además Rose había querido visitar por quinta vez la biblioteca alejandrina, y por la noche habían cenado en uno de los restaurantes junto a la playa. El resultado fue que Rose acabó agotada y se durmió al instante de tocar la cama.

Por eso quiso volver a dormirse, sin embargo, al no sentir a Scorpius junto a ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un destello azul que no supo identificar durante varios segundos. Se sentó sobre la cama y tomó la flor para observarla más de cerca, entonces se dio cuenta que Scorpius se encontraba parado frente a ella con su mirada gris clavada en su rostro.

—¿Esto es lo que creo que es? —preguntó con su voz adormilada.

—Es solo un detalle para que inicies el día con una sonrisa, porque quizá no lo sepas pero hoy será el mejor día de tu vida —respondió con una sonrisa y Rose pudo ver que tenía una bandeja con comida en las manos.

El rubio colocó la bandeja frente a Rose y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ella todavía no dejaba de ver la flor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué tal si desayunas mientras yo voy y me doy un baño? Luego podremos hablar de los planes para hoy —propuso Scorpius—. Puedes colocar el tulipán en el florero que está en la mesa junto a ti. Enseguida vuelvo —luego de eso se fue y Rose comenzó a desayunar con alegría.

Pasada una hora ambos estaban listos y vestidos para poder salir.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos hoy? —preguntó Rose tomando su bolso y asegurándose de tener todo lo necesario para estar fuera—. Podemos ir a alguna playa, el clima es maravilloso aquí en invierno.

—No, hoy te llevaré a un lugar que seguro te encantará —contestó el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano para aparecerse.

Cuando por fin volvió a sentir tierra firme bajos sus pies, Rose abrió los ojos y se encontró a la orilla del mar, en una playa que parecía completamente desierta. Desconcertada, se giró para ver a su novio dispuesta a preguntarle dónde estaban.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó él, antes de que ella pudiera formular su pregunta—. Mientras estabas ocupada leyendo con fascinación los miles de tomos antiguos de la biblioteca de Alejandría, yo estuve haciendo mis propias averiguaciones —Rose lo veía todavía sin entender nada—, no podía dejar que siempre supieras más que yo sobre todo —ella rodó los ojos, pero Malfoy no la dejó hablar—. ¿No reconoces el lugar, cerebrito?

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas cerebrito —se quejó, y luego miró a su alrededor—. Parece una playa desierta, no tengo idea de dónde estamos.

—Déjame instruirte entonces —la cara de Scorpius gritaba altanería por cada poro—. Hace varios miles de años, el emperador Ptolomeo II se dio cuenta que muchos de los barcos que navegaban por el Mediterráneo tenían serias dificultades para encontrar el puerto de Alejandría, y esto afectaba el comercio de la ciudad. Por eso, mandó construir en la Isla de _Pharos _un enorme edificio con espejos en la cima que durante el día reflejaban la luz del sol, y por la noche hogueras que se encendían por todo su alrededor. De esta forma las naves tenían una guía que les indicaba el camino seguro para llegar hasta aquí.

—¿Estás diciendo que estamos en la Isla de Pharos? —preguntó la chica con voz entrecortada.

—Así es. Y si caminas un par de pasos… —respondió tomándola de la mano y haciéndola caminar hacia el frente por la orilla de la playa, unos metros después Rose pudo ver una enorme construcción frente a ella—… podrás ver una de las Siete Maravillas del Mundo Antiguo —terminó, señalando la construcción frente a ellos.

—¿Cómo… cómo hiciste esto? —preguntó Rose por demás sorprendida.

—Hay cosas que solo la magia y muchos contactos pueden lograr —contestó guiñándole un ojo—. Como por ejemplo, una recreación perfecta del destruido Faro de Alejandría, mejor que la réplica China, debo añadir.

—¿Podemos subir? —cuestionó ella sin dejar de ver el edificio maravillada.

—Claro, toma mi mano —se aparecieron justo en la cima del Faro y desde ahí se podía ver la playa.

El último piso del Faro era una amplía habitación con paredes completamente de cristal, por lo que daba la impresión de estar flotando en el aire. Si se caminaba alrededor del lugar la vista cambiaba de la playa a la hermosura de la isla.

—Scorpius, es hermoso —dijo Rose sin dejar de ver por el cristal las olas que rompían contra las rocas cercanas.

—¿Te apetece patinar? —preguntó él a sus espaldas y ella se giró para preguntarle a qué se refería, cuando vio la pista de hielo en el centro del lugar—. He mejorado mucho desde que lo hice por primera vez —agregó.

Rose vio sus patines cerca de la orilla y se los colocó emocionada. Scorpius hizo lo mismo con otro par de patines.

Patinaron hasta que comenzó a oscurecer. Rose debía admitir que patinar siempre era más entretenido cuando lo hacía con él, sobre todo porque verle caer constantemente era muy divertido.

Estaban abrazados frente a la parte de la estancia que mostraba la puesta del sol sobre el mar, y entonces Scorpius decidió que ese era el momento adecuado.

—Rose…

—Dime

—El otro día dibuje algo que me gustaría que vieras —Rose levantó el rostro para verle y él se levantó para buscar entre su túnica, sacó un pergamino atado con un cinta azul y se lo tendió a ella.

Rose se puso de pie y tomó el pergamino que le ofrecía su novio con curiosidad. Scorpius siempre le regalaba dibujos y pinturas que ella coleccionaba en su propia galería de arte dentro de su casa, le gustaba bromear con él acerca de que poseía más vocación como pintor que como sanador, pero la verdad es que le encantaba saber que sus obras eran solo para ella e inspiradas por ella.

El aire escapó de su pecho cuando tuvo desenrollado el pergamino frente a ella. Era un óleo en colores sepia que la mostraban a ella vestida de gala en un precioso vestido largo, con el cabello suelto y los ojos brillantes, de pie frente a un Scorpius con una rodilla en el suelo, viéndola a los ojos mientras le mostraba un anillo de compromiso.

Se giró para ver a Scorpius y las lágrimas se le escaparon al verle hincado, justo en la misma posición de la pintura y con una caja de terciopelo azul en las manos.

—Así que, Rose Weasley —habló con seriedad— ¿Aceptarías convertirte en Rose Malfoy?

Entonces abrió la caja y Rose se quedó sin aliento por tercera vez en ese día al ver el anillo más hermoso que había visto nunca. Era un aro de oro blanco con un diamante de mediano tamaño en forma de corazón rodeado de pequeñas esmeraldas que contrastaban a la perfección con la superficie plateada que las sostenía.

—Esta es la sortija Malfoy, cada mujer de la familia la ha tenido por generaciones al momento de comprometerse y algún día espero dársela a nuestro hijo para que se la dé a su futura esposa —dijo Scorpius, Rose seguía sin poder emitir palabra.

El tacto frío del diamante deslizándose por su dedo la hizo reaccionar.

—Me encantaría convertirme en Rose Malfoy —respondió con lágrimas en los ojos y Scorpius la besó como nunca la había besado antes.

—Jamás olvidaré este viaje —dijo ella cuando por fin se separaron.

—Y yo te amaré por siempre —fue la respuesta de Scorpius—. Gracias por las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

**FIN**

* * *

.

_**NA: **__¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal lo hice?_

_No saben cómo me costó escribir esto y espero que realmente les guste. El fic tiene algunos guiños a otro one-shot mío que se llama __**Un San Valentín Diferente; **__para quienes lo leyeron la parte final tendrá más sentido. Creo que he cumplido con todas las condiciones del reto. Dicho esto ¡Voten por mí! No, no es cierto, aunque no voten por mí por favor vayan a votar que no se arrepentirán. _

_Un review = una sonrisa. Hagan a esta persona muy feliz (;_

_**-Fatty-**_


End file.
